Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits and/or external removable devices in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), phase change random access memory (PCRAM), and flash memory, among others.
Memory devices are utilized as non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications in need of high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Non-volatile memory may be used in a personal computer, a portable memory stick, a solid state drive (SSD), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, a cellular telephone, a portable music player, e.g., an MP3 player, and a movie player, among other electronic devices.
A memory system can receive write commands from a host that are associated with data to be written to one or more memory devices of the memory system. A memory system may write data in portions that are larger than a data transfer size of the host. For example, a data transfer size of a host may be a sector, e.g., 512-528 bytes of data. However, a memory system may transfer data to/from a memory device in pages, which can include multiple sectors, e.g., 4096 bytes of data or more, for instance. Each sector of data written to and/or read from a memory device can be associated with a particular logical address.
Since the data transfer size of the host can be smaller than the page size of a memory device, operations that can be referred to as read-modify-write (RMW) operations can occur. For instance, writing an amount of data smaller than a page size to a memory device can include reading an entire page of data from the memory device, updating the page with new data, and then writing the updated page back to the memory device. Performing read-modify-write operations can increase wear associated with a memory system and can reduce performance of a memory system, among other drawbacks. As an example, if data corresponding to 5 logical addresses is to be written to a memory device in association with 5 sequential write commands, then 5 separate read-modify-write processes may be performed to write the data to the memory device.